


Posesión | EXO 》Ver. II《

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Demonic Possession, M/M, Oral Sex, Rituals, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: ☹︎》Halloween está cerca, los horarios apretados siendo terminados sin falta para poder festejarlo a lo grande, así que EXO planea hacerle una broma un tanto "pesada" a su líder.-¿Sabías que por este tiempo las energías negativas son mayores? Fácilmente podremos hacer un ritual.Junmyeon no podía creerlo.Top! EXOBottom! Suho
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Introducción

La empresa donde EXO debutó se caracteriza por sus inusuales fiestas de Halloween, yendo todos los artistas vestidos de algún personaje del momento o su favorito, pasando la noche entre todos y divirtiéndose lo más que puedan. 

Aunque unas semanas antes se vuelve un infierno total, para ir a la fiesta debes ganarlo, terminado todas las actividades pendientes sin queja alguna, desatando el estrés y nervios por cada pequeño detalle. 

EXO, por su parte, acababan de terminar una promoción, siendo la última en su agenda grupal dejando un total de cinco días antes de Halloween. En sus ojeras y cuerpos temblorosos se observa que algo no estaba bien, tambaleantes y despistados de su entorno sin perder totalmente la cordura.  
Los miembros leen acerca de un dato bastante curioso, como la energía mala está entre nosotros y los demonios salen a divertirse con los humanos. 

—¡Hagamos un ritual! 

Kim Junmyeon será el demonio.


	2. Parte 1

Las fiestas en una gran empresa pueden ser lo mejor en diferentes ámbitos donde convives con personas y las horas pasan con relajación en tu cuerpo, sin importarles la imagen más que un vaso de alcohol y el lugar adornado de la festividad. 

Todos se encontraban muy emocionados, aunque el grupo EXO sonreían un poco más. Decidieron cambiar ligeramente los planes para este halloween, ya no sólo se divertirán vistiéndose de demonios, no, ahora los demonios vendrán y también les susurrarán la adrenalina de jugar con los malos. 

Algunos integrantes decidieron quedarse y pasar la noche en la empresa, su excusa era prepararse para el último ensayo de sus promociones y sus casas quedaban muy lejos, no querían retrasar nada así que ahora estaban sentados en la sala de prácticas. Junmyeon y los demás jóvenes conversaban de lo mejor, hacían planes para sus siguientes disfraces en pocos días. 

La sala era tan amena, las risas que hacían eco y el ambiente tan acogedor volviendo todo tan tranquilo, el líder dudaba que algo pudiera arruinar la atmósfera. 

—Falta unos días antes que sea halloween, así que... ¿por qué no hacemos algo interesante primero? 

La voz de Do Kyungsoo llamó la atención de los presentes, por extraño que parezca un escalofrío envolvió la columna vertebral de Junmyeon, haciendo que la incomodidad no se fuera durante muchos segundos. El tono de voz del vocalista lo volvió ansioso, era grave y algo rasposa, tembló al momento de decir la pregunta como si tratara de ocultar algo. 

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Pregunta el bailarín de hermosa piel morena. 

—Algo divertido, Kyungsoo casi no abre la boca y ahora tiene una idea. Seguro será interesante, ¿qué es? —Interrumpe Baekhyun mirando al vocalista de grandes ojos. 

Un largo suspiro se cuela entre los carnosos labios, Junmyeon frunce el celo al notar ligeramente una mirada intensa por parte de Kyungsoo, aunque piensa que puede habérselo imaginado ya que este seguía con su expresión seria hacia abajo. 

—¡Hagamos un ritual! —Alza su voz, pero no dio tiempo de asimilar la información cuando continúa. —Investigué esto, según por estas fechas hay mayor energía negativa rodeándonos, lo que significa que hay pocas posiciones de fallar en el ritual. Se puede invocar a un demonio, pero todos debemos estar de acuerdo... ¿qué dicen? 

Como era de esperarse el silencio reinó durante unos segundos, todos intercambiaban miradas curiosas antes de abrir la boca. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo con la alocada idea, dejando a su líder sorprendido.   
Este negaba múltiples veces con la cabeza, no es tan creyente en ese sentido, pero aún así no es excusa para tomarlo como broma. 

—Chicos, no pueden hacer eso. Es peligroso, más ahora, ¿por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa? 

Los más jóvenes comenzaron a quejarse de su mayor, al parecer querían seguir con la idea del ritual y divertirse hasta mañana. En ese sentido Junmyeon ya no podía hacer nada, se disculpa y sale de la sala para irse a una de las habitaciones más cercanas por si algo malo ocurre.   
Se acomoda en una cama, no dormirá para prestarle atención a los demás, pero descansará lo que pueda para recuperar las energías perdidas por todos los días de ensayo. Cierra los ojos y se relaja, su respiración controlada calma los músculos de su cuerpo. 

Lo poco iluminado le daba un aire calmado, extraño y lúgubre, pero la calma se apoderó de su cuerpo siendo imposible no soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Aunque un sonido a lo lejos rompe toda tranquilidad, los susurros comienzan a picar sus orejas al igual que sonidos de pisadas. 

"Tú". 

"Divertido". 

"Perfecto". 

"Marioneta". 

"Vamos juntos". 

"Muere". 

"Muere". 

"Muere". 

"Muere". 

El líder abre los ojos con miedo, creía estar en una pesadilla pero los susurros no se detenían. El mareo llegó, todos esto era tan confuso que sus pies se movieron por si solos.   
Se dirige a la sala de prácticas, los susurros cada vez se vuelven tenues hasta desaparecer cuando está frente a frente a la puerta, traga saliva y toma con nervios la perilla, con un empuje abre y su confusión se torna más pronunciada. 

—¡Oh por Dios! —Grita Chanyeol dando dos pasos atrás. 

En la sala se aprecia en el suelo velas, líquidos desconocidos de diferentes colores, un libro y basura. Junmyeon se imaginaba que eran los preparativos para el ritual, niega con la cabeza ante tal desastre en el suelo y camina hacia ellos para que terminaran de una buena vez con esto. 

—Suficiente, limpien esto y vayan a dormir en la habitaciones del otro pasillo. ¡Esto es un desastre!, les ayudaré para que terminemos rápido. —Da un paso hacia adelante y todos retroceden, frunce el ceño ante la reacción. —¿Qué pasa con sus expresiones? 

El miedo se podía ver a simple vista, todos rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas mientras se disculpan. Junmyeon jadea, era tan inesperado que lo toma de sorpresa. 

—L-lo sentimos, haremos lo q-que pide. No lastime a nuestro h-hyung, se lo rogamos. —Sehun habla con una voz temblorosa a punto de romperse. 

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —Junmyeon alza un poco la voz. —¡Sólo te pedí limpiar!... vamos, no nos llevará mucho tiempo y dormiré contigo esta noche, no es mucho trabajo. 

—¡No nos haga nada! —Baekhyun grita bajando su rostro hasta tocar con el suelo, sus hombros temblaban deseando protección. 

Junmyeon parpadea múltiples veces, queda pasmado ante sus palabras tan repentinas, él nunca era malo con sus miembros y solamente les pidió limpiar su desastre, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto con esto siendo su propias consecuencias, no eran unos niños para actuar así.   
Suspira con pesadez y va hacia Sehun para levantarlo, este se estremece ante su toque y aparta su mano. 

El líder no creía que estaría más sorprendido, pero la reacción de Sehun no se lo esperaba para nada. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunta en un tono bajo, casi con lástima intentando ignorar el dolor de ser rechazo. —Está bien, no limpien nada. Vayan a descansar, me encargaré de esto. 

El mayor mira a los demás quiénes niegan aún con sus expresiones asustadas, voltea su rostro y se topa con los ojos llorosos de Sehun, este mordía sus labios con fuerza, la suficiente para romperlos. 

—N-no quiero... no quiero hacerlo. —Junmyeon alza una ceja ante las palabras confusas del maknae. —No quiero hacerle daño al cuerpo de hyung, perdóneme. 

—¿Qué? 

Todo era extraño, los miembros y su actuar no lo entendía, sus expresiones era lo bastante sinceras para pensar que estaban fingiendo. 

—Sehun... tienes que hacerlo. Le puede hacer daño a Junmyeon hyung, hay que protegerlo y seguir lo que dice. —La voz baja de Chanyeol los interrumpe, Sehun se estremece más ante de mirar a su líder. 

"Si quieren seguir con Junmyeon deben escucharme, todos harán exactamente lo que les pido sin error ni duda, al primer tropiezo destrozo el cuerpo de su mayor y morirá, ¿no quieren eso verdad?". 

"Todos son tan lindos, será tan divertido jugar con sus lindos penes y fuertes cuerpos". 

"No se a quien elegir, no tengo a un favorito entre tanto buen hombre. Pero no se preocupen, todos serán elegidos para cuidar el cuerpo de su líder". 

"Tócame, Sehun". 

Los chicos invocaron a un demonio, ese demonio es Kim Junmyeon.


	3. Parte 2

Los demonios salen a divertirse, sus presas favoritas siempre serán las de corazón más puro. Contaminar, romper y morder hasta que la persona se pierda en si mismo, es su plato favorito desde que conocen la sensación del placer.   
Pueden olerlo, la adrenalina de toda la situación los levanta y humedece desde la punta, moviendo sus extremidades de arriba hacia abajo para que su piel queme ante más. 

La imaginación siempre será un punto a favor al momento de las espectativas de las fantasías, tienes el control completo de la situación y mueves a tu antojo los escenarios para hacerlo poco a poco un mundo perfecto. 

Kim Junmyeon los miraba extrañado, no comprende el actuar de sus miembros temerosos ante un regaño, mismo que no es la gran cosa ya que este tiende a olvidar y perdonar con facilidad a sus seres queridos, de todos modos sus pecados no son para matar, eso sería demasiado exagerado. 

—P-perdón. Lo siento, Junmyeon hyung. —Sehun susurra arrastrándose en sus rodillas, quedando frente a la bragueta del pantalón. 

Un jadeo sale de los lindos labios carnosos del mayor, siente como Sehun baja sus pantalones con fuerza y saca su miembro dormido a la vista. Junmyeon intenta alejarse, pero Sehun fue más rápido y metió parte en su boca, succionando la cabeza y jugando con su lengua para despertar dentro suyo. 

—¡SEHUN! —Grita sorprendido, hasta se asustó de su propia voz. —¡Aléjate! ¿Qué demonios haces? 

"Sehun, acércate. Más rápido". 

El menor reprime una arcada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al aumentar la velocidad. Sus succiones y lamidas provocaron un gemido del mayor, este mismo sigue evitando el contacto hasta que los músculos se contrae y su piel pica en un cosquilleo conocido, su visión se nubla y la cavidad de Sehun es teñida de finas capas blancas hasta que respira hondo. 

Suho está horrorizado, sus ojos están muy abiertos al igual que su boca, negaba múltiples veces intentando encontrarle un sentido lógico a toda esta situación... pero simplemente parecía ser un juguete nuevo en medio de muchos niños aburridos. 

—¿Qué fue esto? ¡No puedo creerlo de ustedes! —El borde de sus se tiñe de rojo al igual que sus mejillas, decir que está enojado sería poco al comprarlo con él. —¿¡Es una broma o qué les pasa!? 

"Rápido mis niños, me estoy aburriendo mucho y eso no sería nada bueno". 

—¡Lo siento! —Sehun baja la cabeza, sus hombros temblaban con ternura dándole un aire lamentable a la situación. 

—Sehun...—Suspira Junmyeon, el cansancio se veía en cada extremo de su hermoso rostro. —Basta, vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí y nada pasó, ahora díganme qué pasa. 

"Rápido, fuerte, profundo. Quiero que me hagan perder la cabeza". 

El más alto aprovecha que el líder está enfocando su atención en Sehun, lo toma de los brazos para guiarlos detrás de su espalda dejando un rastro de dolor por el repentino movimiento brusco. Junmyeon jadea, pero aún así Chanyeol lo tira boca abajo en el duro y frío suelo, gracias a los eventos previos los pantalones bajan hasta la rodilla dejando a la vista el gran trasero del mayor. 

—¡Chanyeol! ¿Qué de- —Su protesta fue interrumpida con la gran mano cayendo violentamente sobre su mejilla trasera derecha, aún con ropa interior ardía su piel. 

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa es más alto antes de bajar la fina capa de ropa, dejando su trasero al descubierto para ser coloreado por el carmín ardiente que viaja hasta su espalda baja. 

El dolor aumentaba al igual que los "eróticos" golpes en los redondos bombones rojizos, perdiendo la cuenta en el número dieciocho. 

—¡S-se va a romper! —Su piel se sentía muy adolorida, el ardor pasó a un dolor insoportable donde la lágrimas caían por piedad ante los azotes frenéticos. 

Chanyeol se detuvo mirando hacia abajo, su cabeza daba vueltas y al igual que todos los más jóvenes en la habitación la realidad parecía distar ante los acontecimientos, dejando que el sudor baje con sus frentes mientras las melodías de una voz rota y confundida se convierten en las palabras que necesitan escuchar. 

El más alto se tambalea mientras entra; crudo. 

La garganta de Junmyeon arde al igual que sus mejillas traseras, el grito parece que desgarrador lo hace consiente de lo que está pasando. El líder intenta moverse sin éxito, su pecho cae con fuerza en el suelo mientras Chanyeol sigue abusando de su entrada, con cada estocada se mostraba los hilos blancos y rojos mezclarse en un aparente abrazo, dando la señal de toda la violencia ejercida en su cuerpo tembloroso. 

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento". 

Salen los ecos interrumpidos por el sonido húmedo de pieles chocando, Sehun se acerca con pena para levantarse el rostro atormentado del mayor para hundirlo profundamente en su virilidad erecta. La mandíbula del mayor duele, nunca había estado en este escenario donde era forzado por dos de sus menos a mantener relaciones sexuales, era imposible imaginarlo en primer lugar. Los ojos se alzan hacia el menor, implorando detener sus movimientos y acabar con todo esto, siendo qué, lo único que se ganó con eso fuera una bofetada por su propia polla, jugando entre sus labios y metiéndolo hasta escuchar claras arcadas. 

El blanco tiempo después adorna a Junmyeon, su cara y espalda son tocadas por el calor del líquido bajando hasta caer al suelo. Sus piernas temblorosas intentan huir inútilmente, su cintura fue tomada de nuevo mientras su cuerpo da la vuelta quedando boca arriba. Antes que pueda soltar un grito su garganta es fuertemente apretada, el aire se queda estancado mientras que Baekhyun con sus finas manos ejerce más presión. 

—¿Quieres más?... esto tú lo pediste. —El tono de voz burlón era claro, sus pupilas se dilatan a la par que era sonrisa juguetona se formaba en su rostro. 

Junmyeon quería gritar, huir, respirar y tratar de olvidar todo. Su agujero fue nuevamente abusado entre penetradas un poco más lentas ya que la concentración del vocalista estaba en ese cuello; pálido, suave y seductor, todo lo que le gustaba. 

—B-Baek- 

"Fuerte". 

La cabeza de Baekhyun estaba a mil por hora en cuanto a sus pensamientos, solamente bastó con un poco más de presión antes que el cuerpo del mayor caiga sin fuerzas. Nadie parecía importarle lo que sucede, Baekhyun seguía aprovechándose del desmayo para satisfacer sus necesidades y saciar totalmente su deseos, ocasionalmente golpeaba con fuerza las mejillas húmedas de mayor para que despertara antes. 

Bastaron tres golpes para despertarlo de nuevo; dos en la izquierda y uno en la derecha. El rostro de Junmyeon se veía jodido, muy jodido para cuando Baekhyun terminó dentro de él, estaba hinchado y rojo, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin detenerse y lo peor de todo, se rindió ante los jóvenes. 

Luchar solamente le traía golpes, humillaciones y más abusos, decidió ceder cuando notó que no les importó seguir aún cuando su cuerpo estaba dormido y débil. Ellos ya no eran los chicos que consideraba como familia, no claro que no, ahora eran unos monstruos o demonios, unos genuinos demonios que sólo quieren ver el dolor ajeno para su propio placer. 

—¿Eres Junmyeon o no? Dios... ¿eres Junmyeon? —Un muy mareado Jongin camina hacia él, gatea por falta de equilibrio haciendo a un lado a Baekhyun quien cae al suelo confundido. —Hyung, ¿te gustó? 

—¡Cállate! —Kyungsoo lo toma del hombro para que cerrara la boca, lo golpea levemente antes de mover sus labios sin hablar. 

"Siguen los efectos". 

—Hyung... eres muy bonito. ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ayúdame por favor, mi cuerpo está extraño. —Susurra el menor levantando a Junmyeon, dejando ver la clara diferencia de altura. 

—Cállate, Jongin. 

Do Kyungsoo y Kim Jongin siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, a lo largo del tiempo sus gustos y disgustos lo han dejado más que claro para el otro, sobre todo los gustos. Junmyeon siempre les ha resultado muy atractivo, su personalidad extrovertida y como trata a los demás con el mismo respeto sin hacer muecas, una verdadera buena persona. 

Los tres juntan sus sudorosos cuerpos y alzan un poco al mayor, este sin brillo en los ojos se deja hacer mientras muerden y besan su cuello hasta que el dolor fue lo suficientemente insoportable para sacar un grito. Pero nada de eso era comparado a ser abierto por dos erectas y grandes pollas. 

Junmyeon nunca había experimentado tan dolor, su estómago se revuelve y su visión se dejenfoca cuando aumentan la velocidad. Con toda sus fuerzas empuja el lecho de Kai, haciendo que Kyungsoo se tambalee y caiga dolorosamente en el suelo, aunque no le importó, no cuando terminó por vaciarse en el suelo. La mezcla de vómito, saliva y lágrimas no era erótica, para nada, pero Kyungsoo no prestó atención mientras alzaba el trasero del mayor. 

En este sentido Jongin terminó durmiendo en la esquina de la habitación con los pantalones abajo, su cuerpo cansado era ignorante ante los sonidos asquerosos que le volvían eco. 

Al final Junmyeon terminó desmayándose entre su vomito, los demás esperaron unos minutos antes de caer en cuenta y comenzar a limpiar la sala entre lamentos. 

Al día siguiente Junmyeon despierta tarde, eran las diez de la mañana y con su cuerpo adolorido va a pedir explicaciones a los demás.  
Todos, incluidos Minseok y Jongdae, lo miraron extrañados, toma aire antes de ser interrumpido. 

—Lo sentimos. —Los seis miembros hacen una reverencia ante su mayor. 

—Sabíamos que era una mal idea, perdónanos no volverá a pasar. 

—Perdóname, perdónanos. 

—Danos una oportunidad. 

"Ah, estos son mis chicos". 

Al final Junmyeon estaba aliviado, ellos volvieron en sí y prometieron dejar de hacer ridículos rituales peligrosos. Estaba bien con eso, era lo mejor. 

Los seis chicos se miraron ansiosos, el aburrimiento y un poco de droga sacaron a flote sus fantasías para jugar a ser demonios. 

Solamente que Junmyeon era el villano víctima del cuento.


End file.
